


Estel's Birthday Wishes

by ChaosDragon00



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: It's Estel's 12th birthday and his brothers Elrohir and Elladan told him he could make any wish he wanted and they promised to fulfill it within reason? But what happens when Elrond and the others get involved with this idea and Rivendell has to deal with  Estel? Well chaos of course. R&R please.





	

Elven Words:  
Gwador nin - sworn brother (not blood related)  
Mae Govannen - Well met  
Ada - Daddy (not formal)  
Adar - Father (formal)  
Ion - Son  
Muindor - Brother  
Hir nin - My Lord (familiar)  
Mellon nin - My Friend  
Estel - Aragorn’s Elven Name given to him by Lord Elrond when he was brought to Rivendell to be raised and protected. 

*Lady Gilrean - Aragorn’s mother  
*Dunedain - Men descended from the line of the ancient kingdom of Numenor.  
*Valinor - paradise for the Elves

 

A/N : *This is my first LOTR fanfic so be kind I highly respect Tolkien so please if they are a little out of character I’m sorry.*

A/N 2 : *Forgive me if I used the Elvish language wrong I tried my best.*

A/N 3 : *In Cannon Aragorn was only 10 years old when Battle of the 5 Armies took place unlike what Peter Jackson had portrayed in the movie when he had made Aragorn older when Legolas set out to find him.*

It was a warm spring day in Rivendell home to Lord Elrond and his family. The trees were filled with life and everything was blooming after such a harsh winter. 

The Last Homely house were busy with their morning routines and this day Lord Elrond had been in his study overlooking the reports of the rising shadow of Mordor that he had received from the Dunedian Rangers of the North as well as trade agreements. 

He had been so busy that he didn’t hear a knock on his study door “Enter.” He heard the door open and his chief counselor Erestor entered the room. 

“Hir nin King Thranduil’s party from Mirkwood is on their way to Rivendell we just got word this morning.” Erestor told him which Elrond couldn’t help but wonder if someone was injured and needed healing but than he realized what day it was today. 

“That’s wonderful I almost forgot that it is Estel’s birthday today I had been so busy lately.” Elrond knew that his kitchen staff were probably busy preparing the meal and the special surprise as well. 

“Is Estel awake?” Lord Elrond asked which Erestor shook his head. 

“I told your sons that they could do the honor of waking up Estel for they said they wanted to surprise him since they had been away for 2 weeks with Glorfindel on patrol.” Erestor saw the expression change on his friend and smiled a little for he knew that Elrond had always worried about his sons especially since their vengeance against orcs began after their mother had sailed to Valinor over many years ago.

“Good I just hope they were more careful this time and don’t have to carry either one to the healing wards.” Elrond remembered the last time and he was real lucky that Elladan had carried his twin back in time or else the worse would of happened. Their twin bond was the strongest he ever knew and it helped them especially in battle.

It wasn’t long until he heard the horn signaling that the patrol had returned and he went to greet his sons and his old friend. 

“Mae Govannen ion nins and mellon nin.” Elrond greeted them which they returned the greeting. 

“Mae Govannen Adar we had successfully ran the orcs away from our borders.” Elladan told him which Elrohir smiled and noticed that Estel wasn’t there greeting them for he normally would never miss the smiling faces of his gwador nins. 

“Where is Estel?” Elrohir asked which their father smiled. 

“I thought that Estel’s surprise could be his brothers waking him up for he had been waiting for your return. It’s his birthday today.” Elrond smiled as the twins hurried off to wake up their little brother.

Once the twins would out of sight Elrond motioned Glorfindel to follow him to his study for he could tell that his old friend had important news for him. 

“Mae Govannen Hir nin.” Glorfindel returned the greeting which Elrond smirked a little they had known each other for a very long time but his old friend still used the title to address him.

Once inside the study and they took their seats Elrond became serious “So what news do you bring me Glorfindel?” 

“As you know orcs had been coming more close to our borders but not just the rise in orcs is my only concern. I heard rumors that Mordor is stirring again and it’s possible that Sauron could return and might be still looking for Isildur’s heir.” 

Elrond sighed for he had just received the reports himself “Estel is now 12 years old and after the death of Lady Gilrean we are the only ones who can help him and keep him safe until he’s of age of learning his true heritage. I had promised that much and I know Estel is wanting to leave these borders soon my friend.” 

  Elrond thought of the past for a moment it had been an age since the Last Alliance and the fight against Mordor in which Sauron had been defeated. But they should of known that he would endure and return in search for Isildur’s heir along with the Ring of Power. 

The time of the elves is ending and soon men would have to rule Middle Earth alone but until that time Elrond will make sure that the men won’t stand alone if he could help it. 

“Yes but I can up his training and if he were to start learning about the way of the wild the twins would go with him for they are some of the best warriors.” He reassured him.

“It seems Mirkwood and Lothlorien had arrived my lord.” Glorfindel followed his old friend out of the room and as they made their way to greet their guests they came across Lindir.

“Lindir when you see my sons tell them I await them in the main dining hall.” Elrond told the minstrel which he bowed his head.

“Yes my lord I will let them know.” Elrond smiled and thanked him soon they were at the gate.

“Mae Govannen.” Elrond greeted everyone which Galadriel smiled. 

“Mae Govannen where are my grandchildren?” She asked which Thranduil spoke up. 

“Probably teaching Estel a prank to pull on us while all of us are here.” Legolas smirked for the twins and Estel were a lot of fun to be around and he too had pulled some pranks with them which his father had not been pleased but it had been worth it. 

“I assure you I had already lectured them last night and since it’s Estel’s birthday I had arranged the celebration in the main dining hall. We will meet in an hour.” Elrond told his guests as they were shown to their rooms to freshen up. 

Legolas finished quickly and went in search of his friends which luckily for him he noticed Estel’s footprints they didn’t seem to be that old. He could track the human for Estel had a harder time concealing his footprints unlike the twins. 

“Estel?” Legolas called out which soon he was pushed to the ground.  
“Legolas you came I had been looking forward to seeing you it’s been too long mellon nin.” Estel greeted which he laughed and smiled.

“It’s great to see you too mellon nin.” Legolas was helped up and the twins were laughing hard.  
“I thought he was a better warrior than that munidor.” Elrohir told his twin which Legolas smirked. 

“Estel it seems like we have some payback what do you say?” Legolas saw his friend’s face light up for Estel would never turn down pranking the twins. 

“I think munidor that Estel has been waiting to get back at us for the prank that we did to him last week.” Elladan told his twin which they both knew when Legolas and Estel were together trouble followed them everywhere. 

Estel sighed “How long have you been looking for me?” He could sense the worry of the twins when they approached him a few minutes ago. 

Elladan noticed the change in his gwador nin “Not long is there something bothering you?”

Estel knew his brothers were always there for him but he knew deep down some things he would have to deal with on his own but for some reason he decided to open up to them today.

“I was at my mother’s grave.” Estel told them which all three them fell silent and just rushed at him giving him a group hug for they understood that his mother’s sudden death had affected him deeply. She had fallen ill and even though Lord Elrond tried to save her it was too late.

“It’s alright Estel she is watching over you. She is proud of you.” Elladan told him which Elrohir nodded. 

Legolas knew that his friend was hurting so he came up with an idea “Estel how about all four of us do something fun together today?”

Estel’s mood changed and he smiled for real he was lucky to have all three of them as gwador nin. “Well what should we do?” He asked.

Before they could answer Lindir found them “My lords Lord Elrond had wanted me to tell you that your grandparents and King Thranduil are awaiting you at the great hall.” 

Estel knew than what he wanted to do and smirked “Lindir tell ada we will be there soon.”

Lindir sensed they were planning something but decided not to asked “Very well I will tell him.” He took his leave and Elrohir noticed the expression on Estel’s face. 

“What do you have in mind?” Elrohir turned to his twin and smirked for he had a feeling that this day no one will forget. 

  Estel smirked for he turned to the twins “I want to prank as many here as possible first I want to do Lindir’s harp. I want to put honey on his strings so when he tries to play his fingers will slip instead.” 

Elladan and Elrohir smirked “Legolas go to the great hall tell our father and the others that we have to make sure Estel cleans up for he had been in the woods.” 

Legolas knew that Lord Elrond would accept that excuse for Estel was always dirty from his outside adventures. “Hurry I don’t want them to suspect what you three are up to.” 

He took off and the others went to grab the honey from the kitchen and made their way to Lindir’s room which luckily for them his harp was still sitting the corner. “Hurry Estel.”

Estel gave the twins the look for them to keep an eye out for Lindir which they nodded. He hurried inside and poured the honey over the harp strings than they left making their way to the great hall where the meal was under way.

Estel knew that his brother was right so he detoured to his room and changed as fast as possible. 

Soon all three entered the great hall and Lord Elrond greeted them in which Estel ran and gave Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel a hug which they were glad to see the future king of Gondor growing into the man they all knew he would become.

Estel than turned to King Thranduil and greeted him which the king smiled “You had grown Estel I take it the twins had been teaching you pranks like those they pulled when they were elflings.” 

Elladan and Elrohir smirked and Estel laughed “No your highness I am not as bad as those two.” 

“Estel!” They both yelled and he laughed which everyone in the room couldn’t help but laugh at the twins. 

Soon Lord Elrond motioned for them to finish the afternoon meal and it wasn’t long until Lindir approached in a foul mood “My lord the twins had messed with my harp I have to replace the strings so I am sorry that there will be no music from me.” 

Estel tried to hide his smirk but Lord Elrond raised a brow and nodded for he had suspected that their behavior was unusual when they entered the great hall. “It’s fine Lindir you are dismissed.” 

Lindir glared at the three of them and left which Lord Elrond than turned to his sons “So what is it that you had done to the harp?” 

“Why we don’t know what you mean do we Elrohir?” Elladan tried to play ignorant and his twin was on board immediately. 

“I agree munidor we know not what had happened.” Elrohir turned to their father which Elrond decided that Estel was somehow involved but decided to not worry about it. 

“I know it was you three so please refrain yourselves from anymore pranks.” Elrond told them in his serious tone he normally used when giving a direct command.

“Yes ada!” All three of them answered but the prank war was far from over. Estel was going to make this birthday a memorable one. 

Dinner concluded and Glorfindel had an idea “Lord Elrond I think the twins should do patrol with my group and does Estel still have his afternoon lesson?” 

Lord Elrond knew his sons were about to protest and held up his hand “I agree Elladan, Elrohir you will report for patrol and Estel will be in the library learning a lesson of Erestor’s choosing.” 

Estel smirked for in his mind he could prank Erestor and make his escape for the twins had shown him the passage that connected to the library.

The twins knew what their brother was thinking so they decided to back him up they knew their father had council to hold with the others over what has been going on with the rise of the enemy. Elladan turned to King Thranduil “Would you allow your son to join us on patrol?” 

Legolas waited for his father always worried for him but in truth he was more safe going out on patrol in the border of Rivendell compared to Mirkwood. 

King Thranduil nodded “Legolas may go with you on patrol.” He gave a knowing look to Glorfindel and he nodded in understanding for he would not allow the prince to come to harm.

Estel than spoke up “First I want my dessert I had been waiting all day for it.” 

“Oh and what is that little brother?” Elladan smiled at his excitement in which Lord Elrond than waved in the servants to serve Estel’s favorite dessert honey cakes.

“Happy Birthday Estel.” Everyone told him at once.

Estel smiled and dug right in but than he felt his mood change for he had a sudden memory of his mother. He tried to push it aside and smile for he had to be happy.  
Soon Erestor had taken Estel to the library for his afternoon lesson and Estel didn’t feel like learning today he just wanted a day without doing lessons but Lord Elrond wouldn’t be happy if he were to skip out on any lesson. 

“So what am I learning today?” He asked as he tried to come up with a prank himself to do on the chief advisor.

“You will be learning the beginning of the Third Age today.” Erestor smirked as he saw Estel’s expression changed.

“History again.” Estel pretty much knew a lot of the history of Middle Earth thanks to his foster family since most of them like Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond had lived through the beginning ages of Middle Earth.

“Yes History and than you may go join your brothers and prince Legolas.” He knew if he could use his brothers against him than Estel would be more than happy to do the lesson. 

Estel smiled and Erestor set up his lesson before turning back to the paperwork that he had been tasked to finish since Lord Elrond had to do an important council.

Within minutes Estel smirked on the perfect prank that came to mind but he had to get Erestor away from the area he was working in but that was going to be hard. 

But with luck Lord Elrond had called Erestor to his study for it was important and Estel was given a lecture on how to behave in the library for it felt like the hundredth time he nodded. 

Erestor shut the door on the way out and Estel knew he only had moments before he would return. He made his way to where the ink jars were sitting and he noticed that there were two different color inks in them blue and black. So he mixed the two together and smirked for this was something Erestor won’t forget.

He soon heard the door to the library opened and Estel rushed back to his lesson when he saw the advisor enter the room. “How is the lesson going Estel?” 

Estel showed him that he had finished the lesson and he was dismissed which he took the passageway and he ended up near the rooms of his brothers. 

“Oh the twins would be perfect to prank.” Estel hurried and grabbed buckets of water and he than thought of the potions Elrond used in healing but only when the need was dire. Some of them were made of plants that creates a certain dye when mixed with water. A genius idea came to mind he grabbed those kind of potions and dumped it in the water. 

As soon as it was ready he lifted the buckets above the doorway and than he hid the rope so when they entered the room they would have new hair color. He smirked for he knew that they would retaliate with a prank of their own he would have to keep an eye out but it was worth it.

Soon he heard Erestor yelling his name for he had just discovered the prank he had pulled and he laughed. 

He soon tried to think of what prank he could pull on Glorfindel and Legolas. While he did he made his way outside to the garden where he knew his brothers weren’t far for they were on the northern border of the Hidden Valley. 

Meanwhile Lord Elrond and his guests were in the council room discussing matters of Mordor and the rise of the enemy’s servants along their borders. 

“Since the Battle of the Five Armies 2 years ago the enemy has been building it’s army up and the borders of the Mirkwood had been under constant attack even though Dol Guldur has been cleared out thanks to the White Council.” Thranduil revealed. 

“Do you have any idea on the numbers that attack your kingdom?” Lord Celeborn asked. 

“It increased a lot since 2 years ago as for the numbers I had lost many of a great warrior on patrols so that should give you your answer my lord.” Thranduil was still trying to rebuild and luckily for him his son had came home from the battle but he was afraid that his son had dealt with more grief than any elf his age should go through. 

The battle of the Lonely Mountain still haunted him as well for he lost many kin that day in pursuit of his kin’s white gems of starlight that Durin’s folk had inside of the mountain. That was the day everyone learned of Sauron’s return thanks to the White Council.

He’s now trying to reforge the so called alliance with Dale led by Bard the Dragon Slayer for he had killed Smaug. Also Dain of the Iron Hills who had been Thorin's cousin and assumed the throne of Eriabor when Thorin and his nephews were killed at the battle of Raven Hill.

“The enemy is hidden from sight even I can not predict what he is planning.” Lady Galadriel had the gift of foresight as well as Lord Elrond but it can be a curse as well as a gift. 

Lord Elrond frowned at this “How have the borders of Lothlorien fare?” 

“Our patrols had been pushing back the enemy we haven’t been under constant attack like the Woodland Realm but we have reason to believe that Sauron is testing the Elven Strongholds. It won’t be long until war breaks out again.” Lord Celeborn told him.  
“Estel will start his warrior training immediately he must be ready for he is the hope for all of Middle Earth. He is the one I had foreseen to lead the fight against the enemy.” 

Elrond revealed and the others knew how dark the path was for future king but they had hope he would find loyal allies in his quest. 

Elrond has to tell him of his heritage as well and he wasn’t sure on his foster son would react either. 

“Don’t despair Elrond he will accept his destiny and he will still see you and your family as forever part of his life even after we all sail.” Galadriel reassured him which he appreciated it. 

“For now until Estel is ready we must all double our guard on the borders of our kingdoms and I will make sure the Rangers of the North are prepared as well. We all are allies in this and as long as we rule the Elven Kingdoms we will not fall.” Elrond told them which the others nodded. 

They knew the kingdoms of men were divided and weak but there might come to a time when they would have to unite and fight since they could sense their power in Middle Earth is starting to fade. Only Aragorn will be able to accomplish this if he reclaimed Gondor.

But for now the Rangers and the Elves will try to keep the enemy at bay in their part of Middle Earth until Estel comes forth to lead the armies to war where Elrond had forseen the down fall of Sauron. The council adjourned and Elrond led them to the great hall.

“How is my daughter Arwen?” Elrond asked Galadriel for he had missed her since she had left to live in the Golden Wood after his wife had sailed to Valinor. 

“She is well Elrond and she is healing I assure you she will return to Rivendell in the future.” Galadriel gave him a smile which he nodded. 

“I take it Glorfindel will return from patrol soon with my son and your twins.” Thranduil picked up his goblet for wine had been served and Elrond smiled. 

“Yes and I wonder what Estel is doing since his lesson should be over.” Elrond than saw Erestor come his way and he didn’t look happy. 

“Hir nin Estel finished his lesson but he had switched my ink as a prank so I will deliver you the rest of the important paperwork later.” Erestor told him and Elrond nodded but had a small smile on his face. 

“You are dismissed Erestor and thank you for the update.” He than took his leave and Thranduil smiled.

“It seems like Estel is making sure no one forgets this birthday of his.” 

“Yes and I have a feeling that Estel isn’t done yet.” Elrond should had known that the twins had influenced Estel with their prank ideas.

Estel meanwhile thought of the perfect prank to play on Glorfindel and the twins for he wanted to test out his skill of tracking. 

He would try to sneak up on them and than he would put the rest of the plan in motion. He knew time was limited for the dinner bell would be ringing soon so he started tracking but he knew the elves were light foots so it will be hard but he wasn’ t going to give up.

Soon luck was on his side for he heard elves talking and he inched closer to see his brothers talking he didn’t catch the entire conversation but he figured it might have to do with the problems outside of the Hidden Valley that his foster father tried to protect him from. 

All of the sudden the twins stopped and Estel stopped for his heart was racing he hoped that his brothers haven’t found his hiding spot. 

“I think we have company brother.” Elladan smirked and motioned to the spot where their little brother was hiding.

“I think it’s our little brother Estel.” Elrohir had snuck up behind him and Estel jumped when his brother touched his shoulder.

“You startled me.” Estel tried to calm his heart as his brothers smiled and tried not to laugh. 

“You have a long way to go little brother.” Elladan helped him up and they both wondered why he had came out to the Northern Border. 

“Why are you here Estel?” Elrohir asked which he just smiled but before he could answer he saw Glorfindel nearby and motioned to them that he wanted to scare him.

The twins smirked and went to distract their commander while Estel got into position and soon when they had got the commander near the river he jumped out which Glorfindel being a warrior caught Estel and they both ended up in the river. 

“Estel why are you out here?” He asked for this wasn’t a place to be for someone who hasn’t started their training of the wild yet. 

“I came to see you and I got you Glorfindel.” He laughed as the commander smiled for he was glad the lad was safe. 

“Yes you did and so did your brothers for which I will double their patrol schedule.” Elladan and Elrohir both took off which Estel just laughed. 

“I better get you back to Lord Elrond.” Glorfindel and Estel soon were on their way back which they were greeted by Lindir who laughed when he saw both of them soaked.

“I see Estel had found you Glorfindel and you Estel better go change for Lord Elrond will want to see you in the great hall for dinner.” 

Glorfindel glared at the elf before changing himself he would make sure Estel’s first wild lesson won’t be something he will ever forget and he had already had a plan to get revenge on the twins. He should of had known that Estel would bring out their elfling side again.

Estel smirked for soon he will hear his brothers yell his name for as soon as he entered his room he heard “Estel!” 

Estel turned to see his brothers standing in the door way both with different hair colors which he laughed so hard and the twins smirked. “You are going to pay for this prank little brother.” 

Legolas than came to see what the commotion was about and he lost it than turned to Estel “Well done little one I always wanted to do that to them but never had the courage.” 

“Oh is that so I guess we should get Legolas what do you say Elladan?” Elrohir had a look of mischief on his face and his twin nodded. 

Legolas’s eyebrow rose and he took off laughing with the twins following him but Estel had a surprise for the elf prince of Mirkwood and it was waiting for him in the great hall. 

Soon the dinner bell rang and everyone was gathered in the great hall which Elrond and the others laughed at the sight of the twins which Estel smirked. 

Legolas sat down next to his father and light topics came up as they started eating. Soon he took a sip of his drink and he started feeling drowsy. Estel had put a sleeping draught in his drink and as soon as the prince passed out the twins lost it. 

Elrond gave him his famous glare “Estel you were in my healing supplies again.” 

Estel knew he wasn’t allowed to mess with the healing supplies but he had a moment of inspiration “I’m sorry.” 

Elrond nodded for he would have to come up with a punishment later “How strong of a dosage?”

“Just a little bit ada he will wake up soon.” Estel smiled.  
Thranduil just grinned for he knew his son had been exhausted from the long patrols in Mirkwood and needed rest. In other words the little human gave his friend the one thing his son needed and it was sleep. 

Glorfindel and Elladan moved Legolas to the study where everyone gathered once the meal was over. It was than the prince woke up and he was given the rest of his meal.

Estel laughed at Legolas’s expression in which the prince replied “You will have to watch your back little one for next time the twins and I will team up and prank you.” 

Estel looked forward to it for he had missed his friend when he always left to return to Mirkwood. “I’ll be on my guard than especially from my brothers.” He smirked.

Lord Elrond and the others presented Estel with gifts and he felt lucky to have friends and family that cared for him. Even though he missed his mother deep down he knew that she was proud of who he was becoming. 

The rest of the night passed with the tales of the past ages until Estel finally drifted off to sleep in which the twins took him back to his room. This day no one will forget and they knew one day Estel will leave and go on his path to his destiny he will always have the bonds of the Elven Family who came to love him, 

For they see him as a light of hope in the darkness.


End file.
